


Underwater

by Escapetoaplace



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapetoaplace/pseuds/Escapetoaplace
Summary: After Matteo states his feelings for David, they spend their time alone underwater together.





	Underwater

"I'm here, and that's why you have all the time in the world." David looks into Matteo's eyes as his words impact him, Matteo look's back at David ready to spill his feelings in a way he's never felt for anyone before "Because... I, because I love you." And with that, it hits them both with realisation, Matteo curses having seconds of regret but seconds of pure bliss, "what?" David felt excitement as a smile cross his face; he needed to hear those words again and again. "I won't say it again," he says, but David needs those words to run through his ears. David looks at Matteo in the eyes to see his bright smile "what did you say?" David is feeling gitty with desperation and pride. "Because I love you!" Matteo says looking at David with side eyes and finally looking deeply into his dark brown eyes. 

David at first feels fear as he's never heard these words come from someone before, but with courage, he ambles towards Matteo and kisses him deeply. The kiss is so familiar from the last time they were here, and a feeling of Déjà vu creeps into his mind "I love you too!" he lets those words out with ease and presses his lips against Matteo's, tracing his fingers lightly across his jawline.

Matteo feels David against his lips once more, missing the feeling and never wanting the moment to end. He feels David pull back "want to stay here with me, just for a little longer?" David said breathlessly as if they were underwater, Matteo doesn't speak but holds him close and kisses him again this time with more passion and temptation. They lead each other toward the wall of the pool Matteo pinning him as he kisses David with more enthusiasm, opening his mouth more and all tenderness melted away into total ecstasy as their kiss got more and more heated. Matteo could feel his legs begin to shake and almost collapsed beneath him.

Matteo pulls away reluctantly, David let out a big breath of air and smiled as he leaned his head against Matteo's. "I could do that all day, but I think I might need to cool down a bit" Matteo felt his hot face go deeper red as David looks down and giggles, "I'm fine with that" He pecked Matteo on the lips and slid down the wall Matteo falling with him pressing his back into David's chest.

Matteo picks up David's art journal flipping through the pages and discovering new creations. "I don't want to leave this place, I just want to stay here with you" Matteo smiled at Davids kind words but fell as he pulled out his phone to give to David. "You should call Laura, she's been worried" David shook his head, "I can't." Matteo turned in David's arm a pressed his head to his "At least allow me to message her, she needs to know you're okay." He hesitantly agrees as Matteo types in his phone handing it back to David to show him. 

Matteo turns a little closer and kisses him tenderly, "I am here, for you and I just want you to feel happy, the thing I feared the most when you left was that I wouldn't get to see you again" Matteo could feel his emotions well up and saw David's eyes water "I truly love you, David, you mean so fucking much to me and I just love it when you smile, being close to you, I've never felt so understood and you're just so beautiful to me." 

As Matteo split all his emotions David could feel his heart race, no one has ever accepted him -with the exception of his sister- "I..." He couldn't find words knowing that everything Matteo just said that he feels the same way.

"You don't have to say anything" Matteo smiled, Davids facial expression speaking more words than anything. "Would it be okay if I added something to your journal? I'm no artist but..." David nodded his head "Only if you let me play with your phone?" Matteo laughs and unlocks his phone.

Matteo's laugh filled the air with joy, David his watery eyes drying and filled with love. David opened up Instagram and messing with the features and taking pictures, Matteo snatches the phone for a moment to take funny photos to send to his boys and hands it back.

David watches as Matteo is cuddled into his arm more and is amused by Matteo playing with his pen thinking what to draw, as moments go on and more playful Instagram shots Matteo gets a response from Laura 'I'm so thankful, please bring him home soon!'

"We should really get back to Laura" Matteo exclaims, "Just a few more moments here, please, I want to hold on to this moment for a little longer" Matteo smiles and pushes David down onto the mat. "I little longer is fine by me" as they snuggle close into each other arms watching as the light in the pool dim showing signs of Sunset.

David looks into Matteo's blue eyes and quietly kisses his lips softly "Stay with me tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am really proud of this and am thinking of continuing the story from here, adding small missing Davenzi interactions from season 3 and possibly 4 when it is released! I am going to start writing David's story from the start of season 3, this will be Chapter 4


End file.
